Gameplay
The gameplay in Destiny has been described as being an always-online first-person shooter that will incorporate massively multiplayer online (MMO) elements. However, Bungie has avoided defining Destiny as being in-kind with traditional MMO games; instead, Bungie and Activision describe the gameplay style as "the world's first shared world shooter,'" since it lacks many of the characteristics of a traditional MMO game. For instance, rather than players being able to see and interact with all other players in the game or on a particular server—as is the case in many conventional MMO games—''Destiny'' will include on-the-fly matchmaking that will allow players to see and interact only with other players with whom they are "matched" by the game. Though Bungie and Activision may have coined the term "shared world shooter", their description of Destiny being the "first" game of this type has met with skepticism from several game journalists, who point out that Destiny's gameplay appears to be similar to other first-person shooter role-playing games (FPSRPGs) in MMO-style environments, such as DayZ and Dust 514. )]] At the Reveal Press Conference, Bungie stated that Destiny will not have a traditional "main menu" system, instead players will be launched directly into the game. Bungie wants Destiny to be immersive for the players, to not feel formulaic, and they want players to have a close relationship to their characters. Game Mechanics Due to its persistent world elements, Destiny will require players to have a constant internet connection. Unlike a traditional MMO, Destiny will have on-the-fly matchmaking, invisibly matching players with each other as they play. Further details on this feature have not been announced. Also furthering Destiny's identity from a conventional MMO, Destiny will not require a paid subscription. In an interview, Activison's Publishing CEO Eric Hirshberg said, "I've heard all the rumors, and let me just rip this bandaid off right here, we have absolutely no plans to charge a subscription fee for Destiny." Player Creation Players, also known as Guardians, will be able to choose from multiple Player Species (Humans, Awoken, and Exo) and Player Classes (Hunter, Titan, and Warlock). They will also have some ability to use "magical" powers granted by The Traveler. Customization of player appearance, skills, armor, weapons, and other items will be extensive and central to the game. Travel The City will be the central "starting point" for most players. It is anticipated that The City will be a peaceful zone where players can socialize, form parties, and prepare for battle. To leave The City, players will use their own Spaceship, which operates as a "mobile home of sorts, carrying your spoils of war." Players can travel to planets and moons throughout our solar system. Whether interplanetary travel will occur via cutscenes and skips is unknown, but Bungie has hinted at actual space gameplay. Combat Players will engage in combat against a variety of hostile alien species and each other. Depending on a player's species, class, and skills, he or she may employ a variety of weapons, armor, and powers granted by The Traveler to defeat his or her foes. It is unknown to what extent player-vs-player (PvP) combat will occur, but it is anticipated that PvP and cooperative play will both have major roles in Destiny, likely facilitated by the use of player factions. Player Progression It is unknown exactly how player progression will work in Destiny. It is confirmed that players will have numbered levels, though it is not known exactly how "leveling up" will work. During Bungie's E3 2013 gameplay demo, references to Glimmer and Weapon kit were seen as forming the basis of a player's ability to upgrade weapons, but were not explained. Weapons, Armor, and Loot Loot gained after defeating enemies or completing tasks is personalized for each particular player, meaning, for example, that players do not have to fight over weapons as they drop from enemies and different loot can be obtained at different player levels even if you revisit the same location. Loot follows a ranked system, and players can build and grow their Weapons and Armor over time. Decisions about which weapons and armor to use, how many weapons to carry, and player class are all important choices that players must make in Destiny. Death & Revival When a Guardian dies during multiplayer combat, a floating orb or marker appears at the place of death. An ally can revive the player by standing nearby and holding down a button for a few seconds. Currently, there does not appear to be a time limit on how long the orb remains visible/revivable. During an interview at E3 2013, Bungie mentioned that players can be revived while playing with friends, but made no mention of how a player is revived when playing alone. Sources * Polygon: Destiny Will Have Private Loot Streams * E3 2013 gameplay demo * IGN article * Reveal Trailer * Death in Destiny the Game Article * Retail websites * Exophase.com: Let's Talk Bungie's Destiny * GamesIndustry: Bungie's Destiny: The Developer's Future Rests on this Game Category:Gameplay